The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Peperomia Plant which was discovered by me in the greenhouses of Deer Run Nursery, Inc. in Winter Garden, Fla. as a sport of Peperomia caperata (Emerald Ripple). At the time of my discovery, my attention was attracted to three particular plants grown from the parent stock which were being grown under my direction and control, and which three plants appeared to be quite different from the parent variety by the coloration of the leaves. In particular, the leaves of these three plants were mottled and variegated with respect to the normal coloration of the leaves of the parent Peperomia caperata (Emerald Ripple). This variegation distinguishes the sport from the parent as well as other Peperomia varieties with which I am familiar.
The sport includes a center chocolate coloration extending out from the petiole a slight distance on the newly mature and younger mature leaves. As the foliage of the sport further matures, the chocolate center coloration disappears and the forest green coloration becomes dominant.
Asexual reproduction of my new Peperomia variety was performed from leaf cuttings taken from the three plants at Winter Garden, Fla., and this reproduction shows that the characteristics and distinctions of the sport are fixed and established and come through succeeding propagations.